Clash of two worlds
by Astr-Nik
Summary: It has been eight years since Anthony Dinozzo resigned from NCIS, changed his name to Logan Cale and left without saying anything to his friends. However, when a marine informant of Eyes Only is found dead and NCIS goes to investigate, Logan's past will come back to haunt him. And what will happen when the few Familiars left resurface? I don't own dark angel or NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been three months since the passing of the comet, the defeat of the Familiars and the death of Aimes White. In a dark alley in the middle of Seattle a man, who judging by his clothes could only be a marine was talking to afigure in the darkness. "Are you sure about this?" asked the marine. "It's not that I don't want to help, it's just that I don't want my family to get hurt. I hope you understand that." added the marine. "I do" answered a female voice "but you shouldn't worry about them. Eyes Only has people watching them and your new papers are almost ready, so you can live the country soon. So what's your name?" asked the woman with the interest apparent in her voice. "Lieutenant John Sheppard" replied the marine. "This is the address of one of the closest people to Eyes Only. Go there tomorrow afternoon at 16:00." said the mysterious woman after giving him a piece of paper and then disappeared in the night. The lieutenant started walking towards his car. Halfway there a figure approached him but he was concealed by shadows. Lieutenant Sheppard thought that it was the woman that Eyes Only had sent. "Is there something else I can do for Eyes Only?" he asked the figure. Suddenly, the marine dropped dead with a bullet hole in his head. The figure made a call in his cell phone. "It is done" he said and ended the call.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 08:00 Monday morning when Special Agent Timothy McGee walked into NCIS. Agents Eleanor Bishop and Ziva David were already there, Bishop sitting in Ziva's previous office and Ziva in the office of previous Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. One year after Ziva stayed in Israel, Tony resigned from NCIS and disappeared without a trace. Six months later Ziva returned to Washington DC and to NCIS where Special Agent Gibbs, the leader of the team, took her back without hesitation. Her main reason for returning was her love for Tony. However, once she returned the rest of the team told her what happened six months ago and they started searching for Tony. Eight years later and they still couldn't find him. "How was your weekend Ziva?" asked McGee. "The same as the rest McGee" replied Ziva, "searching for Tony without any result." "Don't you think that if he wanted us to find him, we would have found him?" "So what are you saying McGee? That we should give up?". The frustration was evident in her voice. "No, but we have to consider the possibility that something has happened to him or that he simply doesn't want to be found." "How was your weekend Bishop?" McGee turned to his other co-worker. "Nice, I was home with my husband." Then they heard the bell of the elevator and they watched Leroy Jethro Gibbs come out. "Gear up, we have a case" said their boss and they took their bags. "Where are we going boss?" asked McGee. "Seattle" answered Gibbs "a marine was found deadin an alley" he added. After a few hours in the plane, the entire team arrived in Seattle and created a base there. Then they went to the crime scene, followed by doctor Donald Mallard, their ME, and Jimmy Palmer, his assistant. Abby Sciuto, their lab and weapons expert stayed behind to get used to Seattle PD's equipment. The team arrived in the crime scene. There the local detective welcomed them. "I am Detective Matt Sung. I called as soon as I saw that he was a marine." "Thank you detective. I am Special Agent Gibbs and these are agents McGee, David and Bishop. This is our ME doctor Donald Mallard and his assistant Jimmie Palmer." "Nice to meet you all. I would like to be kept in the loop and help you catch the murderer if that's possible." "We appreciate your offer detective and we will need your help" Then the team approached. McGee was taking photos of the crime scene and the victim, Bishop was drawing sketches and Ziva was questioning the young couple that found the body. "Ducky, what have you got for me?" "Jethro, I think that the cause of death is obvious. Gunshot to the head. He has been dead for at least 36 hours." While McGee was taking pictures he found a paper on the corpse. "Boss, I think I found something." yelled to Gibbs. "I can't read what it says" "Let's take it to Abby and see what she finds. Give her also his clothes and the content of his pockets" ordered Gibbs and McGee complied.

Meanwhile in an apartment across town near Terminal City Logan Cale and Max Guevara were lying to the bed together holding hands. Three months ago they started a relationship that they both wanted for a long time. The virus that Manticore put in Max, designed to kill Logan was gone and they were both very happy. Now, after sex, they were lying in each other's hands, Logan with only wearing his boxers and Max was wearing only her underpants and one of Logan's shirts. "I love you Max" said Logan with his voice filled with passion and rubbing her hands. "I love you too" answered Max. "I am so happy that the virus is gone and that we are here." she added. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she wanted these past three months with Logan for a very long time. "So am I" he told her. Then he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Back on the precinct Gibbs informed detective Sung that they found an address on the paper and that they were going there. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Bishop got in the car and drove to the address that Abby found. They parked outside and Gibbs noticed that they were close to Terminal City where, since the transgenics' existence became public knowledge, the transgenics now lived. They took out their guns and went into the building.

Inside the apartment Max awoke and heard the people coming close to the apartment. "Someone is coming. Stay here" she told Logan.

The four federal agents stood outside the door for a second and then Gibbs pushed the door a bit and it opened. 'That's never a good sign' Gibbs thought. Then the NCIS agents stepped inside the apartment and started looking around. "NCIS" he yelled but before he could say anything else he heard noise from behind him. He turned around and watched his agents being disarmed in a few seconds. Now, before him stood a girl, who couldn't be more than 25 years old. "NCIS" yelled Gibbs again. "Freeze" he added pointing his gun at her. But before he could react she ran towards him with superhuman speed and disarmed him too and then she hit him in the face. The woman in front of him was beautiful with long brown hair and brown eyes. Also Gibbs noticed she was very strong and fast. McGee, on the other hand, was admiring her body as she was wearing only her underpants and a T-shirt that looked like it belonged to a man. 'It looks a lot like one of the T-shirts that Tony used to lend me' he thought. "Max, that is enough. You can let them go now. They won't hurt us." a voice that they hadn't heard for a very long time said. Then the man, who had spoken emerged from the bedroom. The four agents were left with an open mouth, as what they saw was the last person they expected to see. In front of them was standing one very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey guys. Long time no see." said Logan a bit hesitant. "What are you doing here?" he asked trying to hide his panic.

"What are we doing here? We are working. What are YOU doing here Tony?" asked Ziva with anger colouring her voice. "You disappeared for eight years without a goodbye or a way to reach you. So, what made you come here? To stop hiding?"

"I live here. I didn't come out of hiding. This is my apartment and you can't be in here without a warrant."

"Actually we can. Your door was unlocked Dinozzo." answered Gibbs.

"Max, did you unlock the door to lure them in?" Logan questioned Max, but when he turned to get an answer from her, he came face to face with a very confused Max.

"What are you talking about? Why did they call you Tony?"

"Because his name is Anthony Dinozzo" replied McGee. Logan watched as confusion became betrayal and her confused look was replaced by one of anger.

"So, you lied to me. After everything we've been through you just decided that I wasn't worth knowing you."

"You know me Max. You know everything you need to. I buried my past for a reason. I didn't want anything to happen to you because of it. Tony existed in another place, another time. I promise I will tell you more when we are alone."

"You better. I trusted you Logan. I open up my heart for you. I love you and you hid a big part of your life from me."

Suddenly Ziva felt her heart sink because, after eight years, she still wasn't over Tony but apparently he had moved on. So she tried to leave discretely the room but all of them noticed her absence.

"Max, can you calm down? We are not alone. So, why are you here guys?" Logan directed the question towards his former co-workers. "What brings you to Seattle?"

"Like Ziva said, we are working. We have a case which led us in your apartment. We found your address on a piece of paper in our victim's pocket"

"I hope someone isn't trying to set me up again" he said half jokingly. "Maybe I can help with the case." He pulled a cell phone and made a call. "Hey Asha, you are on speaker. There was a marine found dead. My address was found in his pocket. Can you see what you can learn?"

"Was that marine Lieutenant John Sheppard?" asked Asha with a hint of sadness.

"Yes. How did you know?" Gibbs began to suspect this woman. 'She knows our victim and perhaps she had to do something with his death' he thought. Finally he asked: "How do you know him?"

"It's OK Asha, you can tell him."

"I met him one and a half days ago and gave him your address Logan because he wanted to speak with Eyes Only"

"Thanks Asha. I will try to keep you on the loop." Logan ended the call.

"You know Eyes Only? Can I meet him? I wanted to meet him for a long time" said McGee.

"You already have McGeek. I am Eyes Only." replied Logan.

"No way"

"It's true." Then Logan noticed that Max was really quiet. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright."

"It's OK.. It's a lot to take in."

"So, who else knows? Asha? Bling?"

"No one else knows. You are the only one to find out about that part of my life and let's keep it that way. We will talk about this when we are alone."

"So, what now Tony?"asked Gibbs.

"Now we solve this case together. We find the killer. Where are you staying? I might need to know where to find you. Here is my number, you may need it."

"We are staying in a hotel a couple blocks from here. I noticed that you live very close to Terminal City." replied Bishop.

"Yeah. We have friends over there. We can meet later here to discuss the case."

"Why can't we do this now?" asked Gibbs.

"Because now he has some explaining to do. And don't you dare lie to me Logan or else"

"You know that I wouldn't lie to you."

"You'd better not."

"So, I will see you all here at eight for dinner and then we can discuss the case. Bring Abby, Ducky and Jimmy."

"We will be here." Then Gibbs, McGee and Bishop went to find Ziva and they all returned to their hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the team returned to their hotel they informed Dacky, Palmer and Abby of what had happened at the apartment and that Tony had invited them for dinner. They left out the transgenic woman that they found in his apartment. Abby was very excited that they found Tony. Ducky and Palmer were also happy. However, Ducky noticed how distant Ziva was and how far from the rest she sat. So, while the rest discussed about what happened a few hours ago, he approached and sat next to her. "What is it my dear? You seem to be unhappy with how things are." "Don"t get me wrong, I am happy that we found Tony. It's just that I thought some things would be different. You will understand better at dinner." With that Ziva stood up and exited the room and went for a walk to clear her head. She exited the hotel and started walking. After a couple of minutes she noticed a black car following her. 'That car seems familiar somehow' she thought. Thwn , as she remembered the entire day, her Mossad training allowed her to notice that that specific car has been following them all day. She decided to return to the hotel, after she walked a block, and tell Gibbs what she had found out. But when she was about to get in the hotel, the car pulled over and three men got out and started walking towards Ziva. Then they attacked her. She avoided their hits and then she tried fighting back. But soon she realised that her blows rarely hit their targets. 'They are almost as fast as that girl in Tony's apartment' she thought. Then Gibbs and Bishop came to her aid with guns in their hands. When the men saw them, they fled. Ziva told Gibbs everything she observed and then Gibbs called Tony and told him what happened. Tony was worried about Ziva but said that they would discuss it after dinner and then he hung up. Then the three of them returned to the room, in order to discuss the case.

Back in the apartment, after the four federal agents left, Logan remained silent while he let Max process all the new information. After five minutes Max was the first to speak. "Why?" That was the only thing that came out of her mouth. "Why what?" "Why would you hide a big part of your life from me? How can I trust you again after what you hid from me?" "Come on Max, you know me. I wouldn't hurt you. I love you. Tony Dinozzo died eight years ago for a reason. I didn't want to burden you with a part of my life that I buried for a reason. Part that was supposed to stay buried." "So what, you were never going to tell me about Tony? So, Logan Cale isn't even your real name." "I don't know. I rarely think about that life anymore. Logan is my middle name and Cale is my mother's name. Can you forgive me? I only wanted to protect you." "I will on one condition." "What is it?" "Tell me about that woman, who left before the others." "Who, Ziva? What do you want to know about her?" "Is there something going on between the two of you? Do you love her?" "There was something a long time ago and I did love her for a long time. However we both didn't act on our emotions until it was already too late." "So what, you left? How do I know that you won't do the same to me?" "I didn't. She left. And she was part of the reason I resigned from NCIS and disappeared. It became too hard to work there or to be anywhere near. So yes, I left and no, I won't do the same to you. I am sure she has moved on." "Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Didn't you notice that during our argument she left the apartment? Apart from that she didn't show any emotions." "Well, of course she didn't. She was trained by Mossad. She learned to hide them. In my time she hadn't lost control of her emotions many times. I am sorry for hiding all this from you. Can you forgive me?" Logan asked her with a low voice. Then he saw a devilish grin in her face. "Oh, I'm not sure yet. Perhaps if you could convince me more." Then he kissed her neck. "What about now?" "I don't know." He then proceeded to kiss her behind her ear and he could hear her soft moan. "Yes" was the only thing she could say before he took her into the bedroom.


End file.
